Thoughtless
by Missy Padfoot
Summary: Part II of Imaginary Series: HarryDraco: What if Harry was just part of a scheme to distract Voldemort from the the real Chosen One, Neville Longbottom? How would he deal with the betrayal? Easy. Bow down to the Dark Lord's new heir. Slash.


**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc,. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **This story came to me while I was listening to Evanescence's cover of Korn's Thoughtless, which I love! And as I was listening to it, I thought about the song and I finally found my 'inspiration' for the cliché I hate the most. I hate it so much because there is too much OOC and, of course, Hermione and Ron bashing. Why am I writing this? Because its a challenge. Tell me if I did good! By the way, I created a 'Yahoo! Group', a link is on my profile.**

* * *

Chapitre Un**

All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be bound  
By your thoughtless scheming  
Now, you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
**Thoughtless-----Evanescence, Korn Cover**

Harry stared at Dumbledore blankly. "What?" He asked incredulously..

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry, my dear boy, but as I just said, Neville is the one destined to defeat Lord Voldemort."

"It still doesn't make sense. What about the prophecy? Neville didn't get 'marked' as Voldemort's equal!"

"I'm sorry to say that the prophecy was just a lie."

"But Trelawney--"

"Was put under the Imperious by me."

Harry gasped.

"But why?!"

"Because we needed someone to stand in Mr. Longbottom's place as a decoy. We needed someone to distract Voldemort from knowing the truth. We needed you."

"Why me?"

"Because you were perfect."

Harry felt hurt. He was just being used. "And my being a parsletongue?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I really don't know, Mr. Potter. At first I thought it was all a coincidence. Or perhaps there was someone else with Salazar Slytherin's gift and they are one of your ancestors. To be honest, there is no possible way Voldemort could have transferred his powers to you. There is no spell, no potion, no ritual."

"After everything I have done? How have I been seeing all these visions? And my scar?"

"Have you ever considered the fact that you might be a seer, Mr. Potter?"

"My parents?"

"A war casualty, I'm afraid."

A war casualty? Is that all Lilly and James Potter were? A war casualty?

"As you can see, you fit perfectly for everything, but the fact is, there was a real prophecy. This prophecy was made hundreds of years ago and it clearly indicates that our Neville is the rightful chosen one."

"I see." And with that Harry stood up and left.

Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders and popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

* * *

Harry walked down into the damp dungeons. Snape had told him he felt something was amiss for years concerning Dumbledore. That there were always so many secrets left unanswered. He should have listened, but didn't. As he kept going down, past the Slytherin common room portrait, he made a decision. He reached a painting of a snake curled around a throne and knocked on the portrait. "Open up." He choked out.

Snape opened the door.

"He finally admitted it." He said. Tears were coming down his eyes. "Dumbledore finally told me the truth."

Snape nodded tiredly and allowed him in. The portrait closed and Snape saw Harry leaning on a wall, looking distraught. "I never though--" Harry chocked on his tears. "He said that their deaths were just casualties, Snape. As if they meant nothing."

The dark haired man didn't have to ask who Harry was talking about. He just stood by the closed portrait, not knowing what to do.

"Basically," He kept going, "my life is just a lie. I was made for an old man's scheme."

"And what do you want to do, Potter?"

"Take me to Voldemort."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review! Should I continue? 


End file.
